


Can We Keep You?

by ButterflyBbobbo



Category: B.A.P
Genre: And then I got you into liking B.A.P and so I thought what the hell| Why not?, And then this happened, B.A.P - Freeform, F/M, First POV, I hope you liked it Krys :3, I just had to, I love her, I suck at tagging, I was planning on writing something for you for a while but I got distracted, I'm Sorry, M/M, Multi, OC, She's awesome, Threesome, smuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuut, so i did
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 06:43:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5037883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ButterflyBbobbo/pseuds/ButterflyBbobbo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Krys was supposed to be a designated driver for her best friend, Bambi, but instead had a wild night with not only one attractive man, but two.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can We Keep You?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KrysMoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrysMoon/gifts).



> In celebration of officially converting one of my friends to B.A.P, I decided to write a fic for her. She says that Himchan and Jongup had caught her eye, a fic of Jongup and her turned into a fic with Jongup, her _and_ Himchan, and it's a bit of a mess, as I haven't written het sex in a while. A long, long while. SOOOOO...bye. I'm evil, but I hope you'll still love me Krys XD Also...this was 97 % of smut...what has become of my life?

The first time I saw them, I was at a club with a friend of mine. She had asked me to be her designated driver, and since I'm not much of a drinker, I agreed. That is a decision I am  not sure was a good thing or a bad thing. 

The taller one had his arms wrapped around the smaller one, eyes sharp and seductive. The taller one had brown hair, styled meticulously with a bandana tied giving him a sexy swag yet classy look. His clothes only accentuated his body more, black fitted slacks that hugged the thickness of his thighs, and a white button down with the first few buttons unbuttoned, showing off his clavicles. He had a little smirk on his lips, rolling his hips against the smaller man.

The smaller man had brownish/blondish  hair, parted in the middle that was slightly wavy. I would have never found that attractive but it worked on this man. He was slightly shorter, an inch or two, than the other, but the way he danced, the aura he gave off, it was like he was the tallest man in the room. He was wearing dark wash skinny jeans with rips going from the thighs to his knees, showing off tanned thighs. The tank top he was wearing was fitted, and showed off a muscled torso and muscled arms. 

These two were the most attractive men in the building. 

"Krys!" My friend shouted, tugging on my arm. I looked down at my friend with dazed questioning eyes. I hadn't realized that my friend was trying to get my attention. 

"Let's head to the bar." She said, tugging me to the said place. For a tiny person she was quite strong. I glanced back one last time and realized that one of the men was staring at me, with a grin. I bite my lip and followed my friend, taking a seat at an open bar stool. 

A bartender smiled politely at us, wiping a glass dry. "What would you ladies like to drink?" He asked, putting the now dry glass away. 

"I would like smirnoff ice mango please." Bambi said, smiling at the bartender. He nodded, turning to look at me. "Just water please." I replied. He turned to go get our drinks. 

Bambi looked at me and mouthed, 'He is hot.' 

"Do I look okay?" She asks, fixing her hair, and adjusting her top. I laughed and nodded, turning in the chair to look for the two sexy men.

To my surprise, they were right in front of me. Well, they were about 10 feet away from me but they were in my line of sight. My breathing hitched when both men smirked at me.  Holy shit. 

I jumped slightly when a cup was placed on the counter in front of me. I glanced at the waiter, who had an amused smile on his face. 

"That's Moon Jongup, and Kim Himchan. They're a couple, but it's an open relationship. They rarely take anyone home from the club...and it seems like they both have their eyes set on you." He said, nodding towards the two, Himchan and Jongup.

"Who's who?" I asked, looking back at the two, the couple. 

"Himchan is taller, Jongup is the shorter one." He says, walking to go take another customer's drink order. I gulped as Himchan and Jongup started making their way toward us. I wasn't ready for what..what ever they had in mind. Not yet at least. 

I looked at Bambi and smacked her arm, freaking out slightly. Bambi jumped and looked at me. 

She knew what the hit meant, and grinned. "Just act natural. You are something special girl, I've seen a few people trying to get their attention, but you caught their attention the moment you walked in." She says, inspecting her nails. "Good luck, and remember that the condoms are in the glove department." She says, laughing when I hit her again.

"But I'll be here." She says, when she notes the panic in my eyes. I nod, and relax slightly. 

I look up and realize that Jongup took the seat to the other side of me, Himchan next to him. I gulp slightly, but smile at them. 

"Hello." Jongup says, his voice was in a higher pitch but soft. Soothing. "I'm Jongup, and this is Himchan." He says, gesturing to the other man. 

"I'm Krys." I reply, almost breathlessly. If they looked sexy from afar, they look so much hotter up close. They both smile, and order drinks for themselves. 

"Pleasure to meet you, Krys." Himchan says, his voice a deep timbre. I shudder slightly. He had the voice that could probably drop panties in a second. I bite my bottom lip slightly, my lip ring moving slightly. Himchan and Jongup look at me, both their eyes zeroed in on my lips. 

"N-Nice to meet you too, Himchan, Jongup." I say, cursing the fact that I stuttered. The couple grin, Himchan sipping on his drink while Jongup downs his shot. 

"Would you like to dance with us?" Jongup asks, placing the shot glass on the counter, facing me. I blink, and nod, despite not knowing how to dance. 

Jongup grins, and Himchan places his own cup onto the counter. Jongup grabs my hand, and pulls me to the dance floor, placing his hands on my hips, after prompting me to place my own around his neck. I feel a body press against my back, and look behind myself to see Himchan with a salacious grin on his lips. He places his hands on top of Jongup's, and they both start rolling their hips, and I gasp softly, awkwardly moving along with them. 

Jongup grins slightly, leaning over to whisper into my ear. "Relax, just follow our lead." He says, pressing more firmly against me, making me gasp louder. 

It didn't take long for us to get riled up. 

"Fuck, I can't take it anymore." Himchan grunted, his grip on my waist tightening. "But I need you to be sure that you want to do this, that you want us." He says, mouthing at my neck. I moaned softly, grinding my ass against his erection. 

"Fuck yeah." I say. Jongup growls softly, grabbing both my and Himchan's hand, tugging us out of the club. 

Bambi can catch a cab..or maybe with that bartender she was eying. I'll text her tomorrow...night maybe. "The car is over there." I say, pointing towards a gray Maserati.

Himchan smirks. "Nice ride." He comments, guiding us towards the car. I hum, and unlock it. "Thanks. It was a gift." I say.

Himchan hops into the back, while Jongup hops into the passenger side.  I get in and shut the door. I start the Maserati and buckle up, before backing out. 

"Is it ok if I fuck you on the hood one day." Himchan says casually, calmly, as if he was asking a question about my hobbies. I rub my thighs together, biting my bottom lip. He was talking as if what we're doing is going to continue after tonight. I snap out of my thoughts, and smirk. 

"Sure." I say, just as calm. That goes out the window though, when I feel Jongup's hand on my thigh. He starts rubbing it, getting higher and higher. I moan softly when he starts to squeeze, getting closer to my crotch. 

"Where to?" I ask. My roommate was home, and I don't think she'd like to hear her best friend getting it on with two other guys. 

"Keep driving. I'll tell you when to stop." Jongup says, rubbing his thumb along the inside of my thigh. Little jolts of pleasure shot through my veins, and I nod silently. 

I was really going to do this. I was going to have sex, possibly the most amazing sex, with two guys. Not one, but two. 

"Turn here." Jongup murmurs. I do as told, and stop at a red light. I feel hands travel up, and unbutton and unzip my jeans before a warm and is shoved into my panties. A soft moan escapes my lips when I feel Jongup play with my clit.

"O-Oh god." I mumble, moaning a bit more when Jongup rubs his finger up and down. "Mm, getting wet for me baby." He says, smirking at me. Himchan clears his throat, raising an eyebrow.

"The light changed to green." He says, lust and amusement clear in his voice. Jongup pulls his hand out, after rubbing once more, and sits back against the seat. I shake my head to clear my thoughts, and put the car in drive. 

It doesn't take too long for us to get to Himchan and Jongup's place. It's a decent sized town house, with two levels. 

I park, and get out. I button my pants back up, but leave the zip down, humming softly when Himchan presses me against the car. He kisses me, placing one hand under my thigh and bringing it up to wrap it against his hip. 

I moan softly, kissing Himchan back, and wrapping my arms around his neck. The height between us wasn't much, but I had to tippy toe a bit just to kiss him properly. I rolled my hips down against his, feeling his cock pressing through his tight slacks. 

"Come on guys." Jongup says, almost impatiently. Himchan presses another kiss to my lips, nibbling on the bottom one before pulling away. "Can't wait." He rumbles, before letting my leg down and taking my hand. They take me to the door, and Jongup unlocks it, holding it open for me and Himchan.

"Such a sweetheart." Himchan grins, and presses a chaste kiss to Jongup's mouth. Jongup chuckles and pinches Himchan's ass as he walks by. "Anything for you two." He says, shutting the door. 

Himchan yelps but laughs. He guides my up the stairs, and to a bedroom, with Jongup trailing behind us. 

Himchan gently pushes me onto the bed, tugging my shoes and socks off, before tugging my pants and panties off , while Jongup worked on taking my shirt and bra off. 

"Too impatient." Himchan said, spreading my thighs, rubbing them. 

"Who do you want first?" Jongup asks, pressing kisses against the swells of my breasts. I moaned, and arched my back, as Himchan licked a strip from my entrance to my clit, the tip of his tongue flicking a couple of times against my clit. 

"You take her baby, and I'll have you." Himchan mumbled against my thigh, sucking purple, and red marks into my thigh.

"I'll get the condoms and lube then." Jongup says, pulling away from my breasts and opening the bedside drawer, while Himchan brings his mouth back to my clit, licking and sucking at it. Moans escaped my mouth, pleasure wracking my body. I  yelp  slightly when I feel Himchan's finger push into my hole, and then another. His fingers were the perfect size, perfect thickness and length that drove me crazy. 

"He has the best fingers," Jongup murmurs, combing his fingers through my hair, pressing kisses all over my face, forehead and eyelids. Himchan twists his wrist, and makes a come hither, brushing against my g-spot, a harsh gasp falling from my mouth.

"H-Himchan! Right there!" I roll my hips threading my fingers through his hair. I feel Himchan smirk against me, as he continues to rub against my g-spot, pulling almost scream-like moans from me in the  process. 

All too soon, I feel my orgasm creeping up on me, the room suddenly hotter than it was moments before. 

"Let go, baby." Jongup murmurs, voice huskier with lust. 

With a breathy moan, I come, my back arching. I may have blacked out for a few seconds, cuz the next thing I knew, was Jongup was between my legs, gently coaxing me back to reality.

"That's a good girl," Jongup says, brushing the sweat matted hair away from my face. "You okay? Pretty intense, huh." He said, smiling softly. "Himchan has the tendency to do that sometimes. That's why we rarely take people home with us...for some it's too much." He says.

"Will you be okay for more?" He asks, nosing along my shoulder. 

"Yes." I whisper, wrapping my legs around his waist. "I've been waiting for several hours, and  I..just  really need you in me." I say, bringing his face up to kiss him. Jongup hums softly, pulling back, before he grabs a foil packet from Himchan. He rips it open, and rolls the condom on, before he gently pushes in.

He wasn't long, wasn't too thick to the point of it being uncomfortable. I moaned softly, clutching tightly onto his shoulders as he rocked into me, grunting softly. He has to be a dancer, with how he was moving those hips. 

"You feel so good, baby." Jongup murmurs, pressing kisses against my shoulder. 

"Faster, please." I say, panting softly. Jongup hums, and starts thrusting faster, kissing at the corner of my mouth. 

Jongup slows down, causing me to whine, but then I feel hands  prying  my ankles apart. Jongup tenses slightly, but relaxes soon after, and it's then that I realize that Himchan is  prepping  Jongup, after spotting Himchan's brown hair peeking out from behind Jongup's shoulders. 

Moments go by, with Jongup moaning softly, and me waiting rather impatiently. But once Jongup said that he was good, things only went up from there. 

There was the sound of foil tearing, and slick noises as Himchan rolled and slicked his cock up, and then Jongup moaned, resting his head against my shoulder, as the elder pushed himself into the man between us.

Soon, the only sounds that filled the room, was mine and Jongup's moans, along with Himchan's deep grunts and groans, and the sounds of skin slapping against skin. 

Jongup almost cries out, his thrusts becoming more erratic. I moan, and clench around him, before he groans out that he's coming.

He brings his hand between us, and starts to rub my clit, my pleasure heightening. I clench around Jongup's cock, before I'm coming as well, followed by Himchan, who's cursing softly. Himchan gently pulls out of Jongup, who in turn, pulls out of me.

They both tie off the condoms and toss them into the trash. 

"You know...we can go all night if you're up to it." Himchan says, grinning. "But this time, I'll take you." He finishes, bringing his hand to my stomach, and drawing little circles onto it. I smile and hum softly. 

"That would be nice, but give me 10 minutes." I say, my body still quivering from the orgasm. "That was..pretty intense." I say, smiling at both Himchan and Jongup. 

"It was." Jongup murmurs, smiling back. 

10 minutes go by, and Himchan has me perched on his lap, thrusting his hips up into me, while he guides me to ride him. Jongup was behind me, and between Himchan's legs, hands playing with my breasts, and tweaking my nipples softly. 

The two previous orgasms left my body a bit sensitive, so I was nearing another one. "Okay, stop." Himchan says, gently pulling me off of him. "Hands and knees, now." He says, tapping my ass gently. Slightly disgruntled, as I was so close to coming, but more aroused than ever, I do as I'm told.

He gets behind me, and snaps his hips, groaning softly. 

He starts a rough  pace , the lewd sounds of skin slapping against skin more prominent than ever. In this position, he was pretty much rubbing against my g-spot, which brought me to my orgasm that much quicker. 

"Shit, shit, oh god! Himchan!" I cry out, flopping onto my chest, Himchan's grip on my hips keeping them up. 

Soon, too soon, I come with a garbled version of Himchan's name. The eldest grunts, losing his  rhythm  as he comes into the condom. He leans over, and rests his forehead against my back, panting harshly. 

"Can we keep you, honey?" He asks, pressing chaste kisses against my back. Maybe it was the post orgasm bliss talking, or it was me, but, "Yes." I reply, whining softly when Himchan pulls out. 

"I'm done for now...but Jonguppie has one last orgasm in him, so if you feel that you're good for a last one, he'll pleasure you while I go wash the sweat off me." He says, adjusting me so that I was lying on my back. 

I hum in affirmation. Himchan smiles sweetly, and kisses me before climbing off the bed, which I now notice is a California King size. 

"Are you okay for another round, baby?" Jongup asks, cupping my face and kisses the corner of my mouth. I nod, bringing him closer to my face so I can kiss him better. 

Jongup pulls back, and puts a condom on, before he's gently thrusting into me. 

I start to  pant , my toes curling. 

Jongup continues with his gentle pace, murmuring sweet nothings into my ear. 

"You're so good, so perfect." He says, rolling his hips, thrusting deeper into me. My pants are now erratic, now getting closer and closer to an orgasm. 

"Come for me baby, be a good girl and come for me." Jongup murmurs, thrusting a bit faster and a bit harder. Cries fall from my lips as I come, possibly for the last time tonight. I paw at Jongup's back, clenching tightly around his cock as I squirt all over him. Jongup grunts, before he comes into the condom. 

Around that time, Himchan comes out, towel drying his hair with one hand, the other holding a  damp wash cloth . He climbs onto the bed, gently helping Jongup pull out of me. He tugs the condom off, and ties it off before trashing it. He wipes down Jongup, then myself before tossing the cloth into the general area of the hamper. 

He gets behind me, and spoons me, wrapping his arm around me to tug Jongup closer to us. 

"No one has been able to keep up with us like you, Krys." Jongup says, playing with the tips of my hair. "You really are amazing." He says, smiling sleepily. Before I could say anything though, sleep takes over me, I may have kept up with them, but I was still pretty damn tired. 

Needless to say...I didn't see Bambi until two days  later. She still teases me about the marks on my neck, but she shut up the moment a guy, the bartender I realize, walks up to us and kisses her smack on the mouth. 

Well, the girl has some explaining to do. I grin at her, and she groans, knowing that she would have to put up with my teasing. Though I couldn't really do anything, as  my own two boyfriends take their seats next to me, greeting the bartender, who's name I know as Daehyun, and smile politely at Bambi. 

I smile, and lean against Himchan, while playing with Jongup's hair.

I couldn't have asked for more amazing boyfriends. 

THE END


End file.
